Forgiveness To a Rival
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: Forgiveness. Its a word that Aster never really got the meaning of but he will understand what forgiveness cn bring since he was the reason that a certain someone. Zane x Aster


The Phoenix's Forgiveness

Chapter 1 Forgiving A Rival

Neo: This is A fic that some other people should have thought of before me. On to the fic.

Leo: This was a requested by Wondy-Chan so thank her for the creation of this fic.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of yugioh gx.

Aster Phoenix. He never was one to forgive anyone for his actions, especially when it came to "Zaney." Zane Truesdale. He is a dark duelist who desn't care for others well being in a duel. This, is because he lost to Aster and resorted to underground dueling, in turn causing him to turn to the dark side. But if anyone can put this together and see who's fault it REALLY is, they'd know that it was one person's fault. Aster Phoenix.

The both of them were stuck in the dark realm, and both were still hostile to each other. Though, back the academy a couple of people were always saying that they were alwas with each other when they saw them. They were all talking about like they were some couple. That was not true whatsoever. "I don't know why they think we are a couple, Zaney? Besides I wouldn't date someone as heartless as you anyway." Aster said teasingly but alas, Zane was not taking the bait which is annoying to Aster.

Aster and Zane were currently in the house that came along wth them when they transported. Inside, you'd expect it to be hot but it was a cold freezer inside. Aster was trying to get some rest but it was really, really cold and though he and Zane were sharing a bed(Weirdly as that may be for the smaller duelist) he was still freezinng his butt off, so the silver haired duelist thought of something weird and helpful. Aster moved on top of Zane so they could share some of their body heat together. This was weird because Zane was so warm and he was sleeping in this freezing cold peacefully.

Aster felt like he was grinding against Zane's waist or below, while he was trying to get comfortable but it really didn't bother Aster...for some reason. He was lying on top of the perfectly muscular man so he was lying his head on his chest so he was listening to his heart beat. Aster heard that Zaney had a heart condition that he also heard would kill the teal haired man and it was because of the underground duels the older male kept taking. But Zane did that to regain his career back and that was because of...Aster. It's his fault. He caused this to happen by beating Zane on T.V publicly humiliating him, and also taking his ability to duel away from him, and lastly making him resort to underground dueling just so he can get his career back and he turned him into a beast.

Aster couldn't sleep knowing he created this monster of mass destruction and sadism. The silver haired pro duelist was trying to hold in his tears but they broke free and started to pour down his face from his closed eyes and he hated to feel forgiveness to his rival but he was the one who caused Zane to act like a sadistic, masochistic, psycho maniac bent on achieving victory. "I'm sorry Zaney." Aster silently said but it still came out audible and the silver haired duelist scooted up so he was face to face with his rival and leaned down to close the distance between their faces so he was kissing the teal haired duelist. Aster fell sound asleep after that.

Zane woke up only to see a certain silver haired pro duelist resting on his chest. "Ah, how cute," Zane said before rubbing the pro's back making him groan something that shocked Zane himself. "Yeeeeaah, right there Zaney." Aster said in his sleep making Zane blush but also gave him some dirty thoughts of Aster which wasn't new because he always thought of Aster like that ever since he's seen the boy the first time they dueled. Zane started to play with the silver haired duelists behind when suddenly Aster started to wake up because the pressure he was feeling on his lower back. "Huh? What the- What the hell are you doing?" The silver haired pro duelist questioned the teal haired man under him. "Nothing." Zane said stopping his action. Oh this was not a good day for kaiser.

Neo: i KNow really short but it will get longer as soon as I come up with more Ideas.

Aster: I wonder why I was being manhandled by Zane

Zane: I would never do that too someone like you Aster.

Neo: Anyway, read and review.


End file.
